Prison cell
by gwendolineB
Summary: Lizzie gets abducted and very unpleasant things happen to her. Red and the task force have to find her before she dies. Rated M because of violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

_**Summary: Lizzie gets abducted, Red and the team have to find her.**_

**Rated M for violence, language and some other unpleasant things, don't read it if you're squeamish!**

**Set shortly after 1x22. Please review!**

**xxxxx**

Liz walked out of her apartment to her car, it was going to be the first great day since months: she was finally divorced from Tom, whom she had killed two weeks ago. She had accepted that Red wouldn't tell her the truth about her father and wouldn't ask him about it any further. Sooner or later, actually more later, he would tell her anyway.

She had parked under a tree on the opposite side of the street, it wasn't far, but what happened on the short way from the door to the car changed everything she had planned for today.

When she locked the door from outside, someone stabbed her with a sedative, which was so strong it would have knocked out a horse and dragged her into a car around the corner.

xxxxx 10 hours later:

Liz woke up with a headache. She felt as if she had slept for days, she was sweating and her mouth was dry, she needed to drink something. She wanted to stand up and get something to drink, so she opened her eyes to see where she was. It felt like she wasn't at home, because the room was hotter than any room she knew. It must be more than 40 degrees. Suddenly, she realized that she was only wearing underwear and not a sleepshirt like usually. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying on the floor in a small room without windows and dark grey painted walls. She wanted to get up, but couldn't move, there was a strap of plastic over her forehead that held her head down. She saw another two straps over her stomach and her lower belly. There was no way she could stand up now, the straps were attached to the hard, stone floor.

Liz tried to analyze her situation with her profiler mind. She had to be drugged, else her brain wouldn't feel so sleep-fogged. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. Moreover, she couldn't remember a single thing. The last thing she knew was that she had locked the door to drive to work, so somebody must have waited for her and drugged her then.

She made a closer examination of the room, but it was practically empty. There was no furniture, no windows, no pictures or posters on the wall, nothing. Just her, an electrical outlet at the wall and a door a few feet away. A single light bulb was hanging from the ceiling, it looked like a prison cell. Then something right above her caught her attention. There was something very small and black at the ceiling. Everyone else would have said it was a dot of black color, but the cop inside her said that it was a camera.

_Oh no, this isn't good...why is there a camera right above me when I'm restrained to the floor in a room without windows, only in my underwear and it's as hot as in a sauna in here? I think I was kidnapped...and I really need to drink something now...how long was I asleep? And where the hell am I?_

Suddenly, the door opened and two men came in. One of them brought a bottle of water and a straw, the other brought a scissor and something that looked like a bunch of electric wires.

"Oh, look who's waking up. How are you, sweety?"

Liz couldn't speak. She only hoped that someone would find her soon.

"I guess she doesn't want to talk to us."

"She will. Sooner or later."

The one man opened the bottle and put the straw into it so that she could drink. At least they wouldn't let her die of thirst...Great.

xxxxx 9 hours earlier, Post Office:

"Where the hell is agent Keen?" Cooper asked, already annoyed that his day started with a missing agent.

"Scott. And I haven't seen her yet, Sir." replied Ressler.

"Call Reddington. He always knows where she is."

"Yes, Sir. I'll call him."

Ressler really wanted to know how Reddington always knew about Liz's location. He had heard rumors that he had people following her for her own safety and there was even a rumor that her ex husband, who was now dead put a tracking devise in her wedding ring. That guy really had been creepy. He was just glad for her that he was gone now, although he still regretted that she hadn't let him rough Tom up for her.

"Hello?" Dembe answered the phone.

"Hello, it's agent Ressler. Can I speak to Reddington, please?"

"Of course, wait a moment."

A few moments later, Red was on the phone.

"Donald! To what do I owe this pleasure?!"

"Liz is missing. Do you know where she is? And don't lie to me, you always know."

"Take a breath. If I knew where she was, she wouldn't be missing. I come over as fast as I can." Red hung up.

xxxxx 30 minutes later:

"Tell me what happened." Red asked, but wasn't able to hide his impatience.

"She was supposed to come to the office an hour ago. We sent a team to her apartment, but she wasn't there. Her car is still parked nearby and the neighbours haven't seen her since yesterday when she came home." Cooper answered very formally, he was still calm.

"Is there any possibility to track her down?"

"No, her phone is turned off and she hasn't got a tracking devise on her." Aram replied, who was sitting in front of an computer.

xxxxx 11 hours later:

"Hey! A video call arrived!" Aram shouted.

"Click on it." Red ordered. "I'm sure it's about Lizzie."

A live-stream opened and they saw Liz lying on the floor, tied with plastic straps, sweat and tears covering her face and two men sitting beside her.

xxxxx

Meanwhile in Liz's cell, the two men held her wrists down and talked to her.

"So, sweety. You wonder what you're doing here? The man we're working for wants you to suffer and then die slowly. We don't want any answers, we just want to spend a little time with you until we end your life. And maybe our boss shows up a few times, too."

"Tell me! Who is he? Please, you could at least be honest to me if you're gonna kill me!"

"Oh, now she wants something from us!"

"Yeah, like we would tell her anything...stupid bitch..."

"You do know that I can hear you, don't you? And how long will you keep me here, anyway? When will you...uh...do it?"

"She's asking too many questions, don't you think?"

"Yeah...we should do something about that."

They chatted as if she couldn't hear them while holding her down. Suddenly, one of them took the scissors.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

They didn't answer.

"Please! Just one question! Is that a camera above me?"

The chuckled. "Yes, sweety. It is. And do you know who's watching right now?"

Liz shivered although it was way too hot in the room. She knew what they would answer.

"Yes? Your team, your boss and, most importantly, Reddington. They are all watching how we slowly make you suffer and then be so generous to let you die."

Liz tried to fight them, she didn't know why they hadn't restrained her arms and her legs, but that surely would come. She didn't want the others to see her like this...

"Ohh, I think I forgot something. It's embarrassing for a woman to let her co-workers see her in her underwear, isn't it?" When she nodded, he grinned coldly. "Yeah, I thought so, but you will wear much less in a few minutes."

"NO! You can't do that! Please, no!"

He put silver tape over her mouth to silence her while the other man cut her bra open with the scissors. Liz broke free from his grip and covered her breasts with her hands, but knew that her wrists would be restrained soon because there were further plastic straps attached to the floor next to her. She continued to cover her breasts but suddenly each man grabbed an arm and tied it down. Liz closed her eyes and blushed.

"Oh no, keep looking into the camera. Look up to the ceiling."

She shook her head, they couldn't force her to do this. It was bad enough that Red and the team saw her like this, she wouldn't look straight into that camera now. Not now, not later, she would just keep her eyes closed.

"Fine, if you don't wanna look into the camera, we have to take off your panties."

Liz immediately opened her eyes, being completely naked in front of the team and Red was the last thing she wanted.

"Do you know what?" asked the other man, "I think we should do it anyway. The boss wanted to make her suffer and that seems like the perfect...introduction, don't you think?"

"You're right."

Liz couldn't allow that, she tucked up her legs and pressed her thighs together. She was breathing quickly and tried not to think. She wondered if she was shaved, which almost made her grin. At least she had shaved her armpits and legs this morning..

_Oh my goodness, what am I thinking? These guys told me they would kill me and all I'm thinking about is if I'm shaved so that I look good?!_

"You know? I have a better idea. Lets restrain her ankles so that she can't kick us when we're undressing her. That's gonna be so much more fun."

She shook her head again while they violently grabbed her legs and put the plastic straps around her ankles. One of them held her hips down while the other cut her panties open with the knife.

Liz had never been as ashamed as in is moment, she looked at the wall next to her and stared at the electric wires that were lying on the floor. She just hoped that nobody of the team and especially not Red was watching this, she knew she could never look them in the eyes if she would be rescued. It was weird anyway to be the only woman in the team, but what was happening right now made her feel exposed and vulnerable.

"Sooo, let's get started. Shall we, sweety?"

She whimpered and looked down at her body, this was unbelievable. Who the hell would do that to her?

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**If you didn't like it, don't write any mean reviews: don't like-don't comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks soo much for your reviews, follows and favs!**

**Warning: This chapter gets REALLY unpleasant for Lizzie...a little disgusting, I don't know where this is coming from...And I'm using the f word a few times!**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

"Sooo, let's get started. Shall we, sweety?"

She whimpered and looked down at her body, this was unbelievable. Who the hell would do that to her?

xxxxx

"How is it possible that we still have _no_ idea where Lizzie is or who these people are?"

"Reddington. That's not my fault. We are doing everything we can to rescue her." Cooper tried to calm Red down.

"Really? We haven't even found her yet, how do you plan to rescue her? It's been twelve hours since she left the house and was abducted. I can't understand why the FBI isn't able to find a missing person just because she hasn't got a phone or a tracking devise!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No! Can't we trace back the live stream to the camera which is filming her, Aram?"

"Mr. Reddington, I'm sorry. That's not possible." Aram replied and looked nervously at his computer. It was hard for all of them to look at the screen. they didn't want to see what the men did to Liz. But at the same time, they had to look at it from time to time to check if she wasn't hurt too badly.

They had no idea who was the one who ordered them to kidnap her or how long they would let her live. Right now, time was of the essence.

xxxxx

"Listen to me, sweety. We're gonna remove that tape from your mouth and let you drink, we don't want you to be dehydrated. And we'll let you go to the bathroom every two hours, we'll put a pillow under your head, that's all the luxury you'll get."

"What about food?" Liz asked when she could speak again.

"Oh, please. You're not at a hotel here. You're not going to eat anything in the next two days." one of the men chuckled and traced the curve of her breasts with his fingers, Liz couldn't stand it and tried to move away from him, of course without success.

"Don't you think you should thank us? It's very kind of us to do this, you know? We're not always so nice to our...guests. Our boss told us to keep you here for a few days, we provide you some privileges." he went on.

"Alright...thanks." she replied reluctantly. It certainly would be hard, but she could handle two days without eating anything. "Would you answer one thing? Please?"

"Like who our boss is? No. You'll find out soon enough."

xxxxx

Red was furious. "Did you hear that? They said Lizzie won't eat for the next two days. And I assume by the sweat on her body that it's insanely hot in that room...She won't get much sleep, if they let her sleep at all and-"

Ressler interrupted him: "Well, at least it's not cold."

Red spun around to him. "If you say one more word that isn't helping!"

"Reddington, leave it alone." said Cooper. "We're just as concerned as you are."

"I doubt that." Red replied, walking impatiently back and forth in the room.

xxxxx

"We have talked enough, don't you think? It's time for a little pain. We can't threaten you all day to kill you and then not do anything."

"Yeah, I was waiting for that all the time..." Liz said sarcastically, but froze in shock when she saw that the men started to bind the electric wires around her ankles and wrists, she had the bad feeling they would give her electroshocks...

_Oh no, I should have stayed at home yesterday...honestly, who on earth would want me to die? Is it about Red? That I'm his weakness? I don't know...they said they just want me to suffer and don't want any answers...God damn it, why?_

"Why are you doing this to me? Tell me!"

"No, we won't tell you. You can ask our boss when he comes to visit you."

"When does he come?"

"Hmm, maybe this evening, maybe tomorrow, we don't know. And now shut up!" one of them ordered, as he put the wire into the electrical outlet. Liz suspected that they could control each wire separately, so that sometimes a shock would be sent to her wrist and then one to her ankle or something like that. She braced herself for the first, but nothing came. Then there was a light pain in Liz's right wrist and she gasped, she knew the shocks would get stronger. After a few light shocks, one of the men put a cloth in her mouth.

_Now it begins, they don't want me to bite my tongue, this is why they gag me...The pain almost makes me forget about the camera above me...oh God, I can't believe they haven't found me yet..._

Liz bit down on the cloth and let out a strangled scream, it was too painful, she asked herself how on earth she had deserved this. By now, she didn't care anymore who was watching, she just wanted to get out of this room. The shocks made her feel like it was fifty degrees and she tossed and turned on the hard, uncomfortable floor. Her back and her knuckles hurt, they were sore from rubbing against the floor. She really didn't look forward to sleep tonight...

Suddenly, the men put an electric clip on each nipple, and Liz became aware of the camera above her.

"Oh, you remembered that you're being watched by your team, which hasn't found you yet, by the way. And they never will. The three of us will have fun for a few days...well, you won't be having fun, you'll just beg us to kill you. Maybe not today, but tomorrow or the day after. I always liked to torture cops, they like to act tough, but they are just as vulnerable as every other person."

"You son of a bitch!" Liz managed to say through the gag, which was completely wet by now.

Without warning, the first wave of electricity went from her right nipple through her body, the left followed shortly after. It gave her a feeling she really didn't want to have in this precise situation: it was arousal.

_Oh God, no, please not now...this can't be!_

"Why are you looking so surprised? Ah, I guess it's because the last two shocks weren't exactly what you expected? It was painful, but not only, wasn't it? I want you to look straight into the camera for the next five minutes, ok?"

Liz shook her head. No, she wouldn't do this.

"No? Then I'll give you a choice here: Either you let us touch you..." Liz shook her head even more with panic in her eyes, "Or...you keep your pretty eyes open and look into this fucking camera!"

She chose option two, assuming that she would die anyway, so it didn't matter what the team and Red saw.

The following five minutes weren't as painful as the shocks on the other parts of her body, but at the same time, these were the longest five minutes ever. It was hard to look straight into the camera all the time, the urge to close her eyes in embarrassment was too strong.

"You're a very brave girl, you know that? The last woman we did this to was begging us to stop by now and had been crying for half an hour...it was great." one of them said with an evil smile on his lips. "We'll make you cry today." Then he addressed the other guy: "Hand me that wire over there. Yes, this one. Thanks."

All three of them were sweating, it was incredibly hot in the room, but Liz was the one who suffered most. The men seemed to be used to this temperature, so they must do this often...Liz tried to make a profile of them, but the heat made her almost unable to think. They also said they liked to torture cops and especially women. They had to belong to some criminal organization and were not average criminals that worked on their own. She really wanted to meet their boss to make a better profile of the organization.

Liz was brought back to reality when they untied her ankles. They held them down while one of them had a bigger wire in his hand and waved it around in front of her eyes.

"Do you wonder what we're doing?"

"What do you think? Of course!" she had decided to be snappy and disrespectful. She didn't see a reason to be friendly to her kidnappers and when they wanted to kill her anyway, she could tell them what she was thinking.

"You won't be so snappy when I'll tell you what we're about to do. You can try to fight it or try to stop us if you want, but it will happen even if you beg us not to do it."

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't be so cryptic! Just tell me what you're about to do, damn it!"

Both of them grinned. "Look into the camera and spread your legs."

"Excuse me?! NO! There is no fucking way I'll spread my legs for you! Especially not in front of this camera!"

"We're not gonna fuck you. I mean, we want to, but the boss told us to make you suffer in another way. Have you ever felt electricity inside of you?"

Liz felt close to a heart attack. This couldn't be happening to her, no. She shook her head and felt tears rolling down her cheeks. It was bad enough that the team saw her in this...situation, but she certainly wouldn't do what the men wanted from her when her team was watching. No fucking way.

"We're waiting, sweety. Come on...Fine. You don't wanna do it? Then I'm doing it for you."

He stepped around her, forced her legs wider and held her knees apart while the other man pushed the wire into her. Liz whimpered and cried, begging them not to do it, but they didn't listen to her. After a while, her ankles where tied to the floor again. She knew this was the most horrible experience she ever had, and it hadn't even started yet. She forced her brain to calm down, but it didn't work. All of a sudden, the first shock came and she cried out loud, she had never experienced something as painful as this and she was sure it would go on for a while. She had lost any sense of time.

"Don't be so shy, sweety. The last bitch was louder."

Liz wasted a short thought at the question if this wire ever got disinfected, but a moment later, she didn't care anymore. Her legs were shaking and her heart was racing much faster than usual. She was crying and sobbing in pain and embarrassment, always trying not to think of the camera.

xxxxx

"Do you see that? They are doing this for almost twenty minutes now. I wonder why she isn't unconscious yet. She's stronger than she thinks...God, I can't look at this anymore." Red said, walking around in front of the screen nervously.

"Still no matches in the data base, Aram? Cooper asked.

"No, Sir...wait a moment. I could zoom in the logo of the water bottle next to her."

The others glared at Aram,

"Why haven't you thought of that earlier?! I thought you were a computer genius. Is it too much to think of things like this?" Red asked him angrily.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Reddington, you haven't had an idea, either. And now you're snapping at him?" Ressler tried to save Aram.

"Shut the hell up, Donald..."

None of them had seen Red lose his temper before, it was terrifying.

"I've got it! The water is from a popular brand in England. It's sold only there, not in other countries." Aram said.

"What? Lizzie is in England? That explains why the live stream started at such an unusual time. She's in a different time zone..."

"But if we don't know where exactly she is, it makes no sense to fly to England right now without a clue where to look for her. Let's all stay calm." ordered Cooper.

"Ts..."

"You, too, Reddington."

xxxxx

Three hours later, Liz was lying nearly unconscious on the floor and had given up any hope that the task force would find her, she had no idea where she was and didn't remember the faces of her kidnappers from files of other crimes connected to cop-killings. She always thought Red was able to track down everybody, no matter where they were, but she was mistaken, she would die in this cell.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading! **

**If you don't think it was too disgusting, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate your feedback!**

**Warning: language, hints of rape and violence!**

**Read and review.**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

Three hours alter, Liz was lying nearly unconscious on the floor and had given up any hope that the task force would find her, she had no idea where she was and didn't remember the faces of her kidnappers from files of other crimes connected to other cop-killings. She always thought that Red was able to track down everybody, no matter where they were, but she was mistaken, she would die in this cell.

xxxxx

Liz was sleeping. Suddenly the room was much colder than in the last fifteen hours, it was like someone had turned off the radiator. There were still wires around her wrists, the others were gone. She was lucky that her kidnappers let her sleep at all, but it had been hard to fall asleep. The floor was hard and uncomfortable and she wasn't used to sleep on her back, especially when it hurt and she couldn't move to a more comfortable position, but she was so tired that she somehow managed to sleep for five or six hours.

Someone woke her up with a jolt of electricity through both her wrists.

xxxxx

"Look! Lizzie is awake!" Red burst out.

Everyone of the task force had stayed overnight in the office. The others looked up sleepily at the screen and except of Red, they were sure they wouldn't find Liz. Red had a plan; as soon as they had Lizzie's exact location, he would take his jet with Dembe and the pilot and fly there, no matter what the others wanted. He wouldn't wait for Lizzie to die, he would kill these two men and especially their boss. Red would find him, whether he showed up or not. Aram had run their faces through a British data base, but there were still no matches, which meant that the kidnappers were either totally unknown to the police, or someone had hacked into the data base and removed them from it to make them disappear.

xxxxx

Five hours later, Liz was completely exhausted. She was weak from not eating anything, from the heat in the room, someone must have turned the radiator on again, and from all the pain. They had stopped to give her electroshocks and had started to beat her. She assumed she had a broken rip and a few bruises on her face, she couldn't think straight. There were various small injuries all over her body.

Worst of all was that they had begun to touch her where she didn't want it. One of them squeezed her breasts and stroked her hips while the other man beat her, she had no idea how she could be intimate with a man without thinking of this. She wanted nothing more than to fight, but she was too weak to struggle against the ties. Luckily, they didn't really care about her scar, she hated it when someone touched it, except of herself and Red. God, where was Red? Wasn't he going to save her?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be the boss. You'll be quite surprised when you see him, it's someone you know very well. Or at least you thought you knew him."

The door opened.

"Hey, babe."

"TOM? I shot you! How is this possible?" Liz was shocked, this couldn't be real, how had he survived?

He laughed coldly. "Yeah, you shot me, but you didn't kill me."

"But..."

"Shut up. You went out after I told you your father was still alive-"

"He isn't! I don't believe you!"

"I said shut up. I told you he's alive and then you went out. You assumed I had died and didn't fire another bullet at me. A good cop would have made sure I was dead, but you just went out, you stupid bitch..."

"How can you talk to me like this? I loved you!"

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good actor, I know. I was gone when the police came and disappeared for a few weeks. I hired these guys to kill you. They are the best, you know. They like to play with their victims before they kill them, isn't that great? I told them what to do with you and here we are. There is no one who will find you."

"They will." she replied, not believing her own words.

Tom looked up and down at her body. He bent down and stroked over her smooth, shaved legs. "For whom have you done this, Liz? Anyone from work? The ginger?"

Liz shook her head.

"This Arabian computer nerd?"

She shook her head again. Why would Tom care now?

"Or for Reddington?" he grinned.

Liz stopped breathing and her heart skipped a couple of beats. The other men held her shoulders down when she tried to break free again.

"I always thought you two had this daddy-daughter thing going on. Oh, he will be so mad at you when he hears that you didn't really kill me. Ahh, wait...he's hearing and seeing it right now. Uh, daddy will be so angry with you, Liz. Or shall I say 'Lizzie'? Your relationship with him is kinda weird, don't you think?" Tom let his hands wander up and down her thighs.

"I remember you taking his arm when he wanted to shoot me and saying that you do it because it's between you and me. You should have let him kill me, he's colder than you. But no, he went out and said 'do it quick, I'll wait outside'. He seems to trust you, but he'll never forgive you for not doing the job properly if he manages to find you in time. But...the more I think about it, the more I get the feeling that it isn't a daddy-daughter thing."

"No, it isn't" replied Liz. "We're...friends."

Tom laughed again. "Yeah, right. He doesn't have any friends. I think it's something different. Is he screwing you?"

"What?! No!"

"The way you looked at each other says a different thing."

Liz blushed.

"Ohhh, so you want him to fuck you?"

"No!" she said a little too fast.

"And why are you acting so emotional?"

"I'm not." she didn't know what to say, it was too embarrassing to talk about that when she knew her team and Red were watching.

"I know all your tells, Elizabeth. You're a bad liar. You never had it in you."

"It's not that!"

"And you better ask him if he had something to do with that ugly scar on your wrist..."

"He doesn't. And even if he had, I wouldn't care. It doesn't matter anymore, since you're gonna kill me anyway." she sobbed. Tom was alive and it was her fault. Maybe he was right and Red wouldn't forgive her...

"You're defending him? That's interesting. I guess your little task force doesn't know that you two tried to kill me. There's a lot to explain if they ever find you within the next two days."

"God, I can't understand how I even considered to adopt a child with you..."

"As I said, I'm a good actor, bitch. And before daddy screws you, I'll do it one more time."

"No! I won't let you do this!"

"Untie her ankles." Tom said to her kidnappers, who were watching the scene.

...At least it was short. What he did to her wasn't what they did before she found out about him and it certainly wasn't that hot lovemaking she fantasized about with Red, this was just painful, short rape. Liz was glad when it was over and felt even more filthy than after the sex they had when they 'married' the second time.

"Have fun with her." he said and went out without another word.

"I hope they kill you!" Liz screamed after him when her ankles were tied to the floor again.

That gave her a slap left and a slap right. Apparently her kidnappers didn't like it when someone insulted their boss. She was knocked out for several minutes before she regained consciousness.

"We're gonna leave you alone for some time. Stay here." one of them told her sarcastically after he let her drink half the water to clear her head again. They wanted her to suffer awake. When the men locked the door behind them, Liz stared into the camera for a minute and then closed her eyes.

xxxxx

Red fumed. Tom had dared to hurt his Lizzie. Hurt her badly, he couldn't let this continue. If she stayed there any longer, she would die. He had to call Dembe.

"Dembe? We're flying to England now, get the jet."

"Reddington-"

"No, Harold. You want to stay here? Fine. Wait until you have an idea and let her die. If you care to actually rescue her, come with me. Anyone else?"

"I'm coming with you." said Ressler and took his gun.

"Me, too." said Aram.

"Ok, let's go then." Cooper agreed.

They headed towards the elevator and fifteen minutes later, they were on a plane with Dembe.

xxxxx

Her broken rip made it hard to breath and the fast moves during the rape had made the pain only worse, Liz was sure she even had internal bleedings and would die sooner than the kidnappers had planned. But she would never beg them to kill her, no. Definitely no, she was stronger than that.

_Only weak people beg to be killed. Not me._ She told herself again and again before she drifted into unconsciousness.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews, special thanks to the guest who said I had a great talent :)**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

_Only weak people beg to be killed. Not me._ Liz told herself again and again before she drifted into unconsciousness.

xxxxx

Red's jet arrived near the London Heathrow Airport. It landed on a big meadow and the team with Red and Dembe stepped out.

During the flight, they had learned more about Liz's possible location, because Red had connections in every country, so that it had been easy to track Tom down. The people Red knew had located Tom in London and had brought him to the place near the Airport. As soon as they saw Tom, who was being held in place by four of Red's people, everyone pointed their guns at him.

Red was furious; he needed to drag Liz's location out of Tom and then he would kill him slowly. He walked towards him until they were standing only a few feet apart, then he shot both of Tom's kneecaps, which made him fall to the ground and scream out in pain.

"Ah! You fucking bastard! You will never get to her in time, I'm not talking!"

"Oh yes, you will. Where is she?" Red shot Tom In the hip. None of the team said something when Red shot him.

"Thomas, better start talking, I won't wait all day. If you don't tell me where she is, I will find out by myself, but it would be better if you tell me now, or else I empty this magazine into your head."

Red had completely lost his temper and the others saw the psychopath in him for the first time, it was scary. Lizzie was the one person who could make him human and show his true feelings. Right now, this feeling was fury: plain, cold fury. When Tom didn't answer, Red shot his other hip and then both of his hands. Tom was clearly in pain but refused to talk, so Red shot everything a bullet could reach without killing him until he started talking and told them Liz's location and everything else Red wanted to know. Then he put five bullets in his head and five in his heart, although only one would have been necessary to kill him.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Liz thought she was starving, it was the end of the second day in her cell and she still hadn't eaten anything. Her whole body hurt and she had trouble breathing. By now, she had another broken rip and she felt like she had to throw up any moment. Her headache was killing her and she was sure she had a light concussion, but the kidnappers didn't let go of her.

They forced her to look into the camera all the time while they beat her up and slapped her whenever she couldn't keep her eyes open, but she didn't care anymore what the team saw, so she wasn't ashamed anymore to scream as loud as she could when they beat her.

"Did that hurt?" one of them asked with obvious pleasure in his gaze, beating the same spot again.

She didn't reply.

"Sweety, you're quite a challenge, you know? You have no idea how much fun we're having...The last bitch was almost boring compared to you. We killed her after two days, but I think we should play with you for a couple of days more until we allow you the privilege of dying. I wonder why you're not begging already."

"I will never beg you to kill me! Never! No matter what you to me, understood?"

"Oh? Did you hear that?" one of them said to the other. "She's still acting like a cop."

"Trust me, bitch, we will kill you slowly, and at some point, you will forget your damn fucking cop attitude and give in like everyone else. We won't shoot you, like we killed the last one. No, we will either let you bleed out or wait until you die of weakness. How does that sound?"

Liz cried, she cried like a little girl, how could Tom do that to her? She had loved him and she wasn't so sure that he hadn't loved her at all. Why hadn't she seen it? Her life had been a lie, every memory, every feeling, everything she had shared with Tom hadn't been real. She hadn't listened to Red's warnings until it was too late and now she was dying.

How was it possible that she was thinking of Red right now? In the very unlikely case that someone rescued her she had to explain everything about the day when she and Red had tried to kill Tom to Cooper...

The next punch interrupted her thoughts. It was aimed directly at one of her broken rips and she cried out loud in pain. If someone wouldn't rescue her soon, she wouldn't be able to bear this any longer.

xxxxx

Red, Dembe and the team stormed into the old warehouse in the shady alley Tom had described. They could hear Liz's screams through the whole building. It was terrible, they couldn't imagine what she was experiencing, Aram had left his laptop on the plane. They had called an ambulance which was waiting outside. Cooper had made it clear that there would be a conversation about Red's and Liz's 'investigations' about Tom and the day she had shot him. This would happen when she was ready to work again, which meant in about three or four weeks. They were sure they would get her out of that cell alive.

"I'll go in and shoot them, I'm sure Lizzie doesn't want three more men to see her like this from a short distance." Red said. "Then I'll give her my jacket and carry her to the ambulance, clear?"

The others agreed. Red kicked the door open, what he saw made him speechless. Liz was covered in sweat and tears and there was a small, bleeding cut next to her temple. Her eyes were closed and she was barely breathing. She whimpered in pain when she heard the door open because she thought it was Tom again, but then she felt Red's presence. She didn't open her eyes, because she couldn't, she just couldn't. She was too weak, but she could always feel his presence.

Then she heard gunshots, so many gunshots. He had emptied the whole magazine into them. She would live, that was everything that mattered now. Then she felt him unfasten the plastic straps and finally heard his voice.

"Lizzie. Stay with me! I'll come with you to the hospital, there's an ambulance outside." he told her when he wrapped his jacket around her and carried her out. Then everything went black and she was unconscious as soon as she was in the ambulance.

xxxxx

Liz woke up in the hospital fifteen hours later. She had been in surgery for several hours. Red and Dembe had stayed at the hospital while the team had caught a flight back to America. Red had been at her bedside all night, he had fallen asleep after an hour, but had held her hand all the time. When Liz woke up, he was stroking softy over her hair. He gave her a genuine smile.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning...where am I?"

"In a hospital."

"Red. That's not what I mean."

"I know. You're in London."

"In England? But...how-?"

"Shh, stay calm. That's an conversation for later. Right now, you have to rest. You'll stay here for a week and then I will take you home." It was an order, but Liz was too weak to argue.

"Listen, Red. There is something I need to ask you...about, um, you know...the camera. Did you really...see it? You and...the others?

It was the first time that Red was the one who couldn't hold the gaze between them. A couple of seconds later, he looked back at her with a serious expression.

"Yes." was his simple answer.

Liz kept staring at him for a few moments before she looked aside, closing her eyes and blushing crimson.

"Oh God, Red. I don't know what to say, I..."

"Don't say anything, sweetheart. It's not as embarrassing as you think."

"Ts...yeah, right." she whispered and stared at the wall.

Red placed a hand on each of her cheeks and looked at her.

"Lizzie, we can talk about all this later or not talk about it at all if you don't want to, but there's no reason to be ashamed, ok?"

"Hmhm..." she nodded.

"Do you want me to stay, Lizzie?"

"Yeah."

He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and rubbed over her scar.

xxxxx

A week later, Red, Dembe and Liz arrived in Red's save house. Cooper had allowed Red to take her there, although he told Red that it might not be a good idea to keep Liz with him after what happened in the cell and that she could be embarrassed, but Red talked him into it.

"Red? Do you really think it's a good idea if I sleep in your bed? With you?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, um...I didn't mean sleep with you, I meant..."

"I know what you mean, sweetheart. And it is a good idea. Don't argue and just do it, understood?"

Liz sighed. "If you insist... But I'm totally fine with sleeping in another room alone, you know?"

"No, you don't. I've been sitting at your bedside for a week, Lizzie. You had nightmares all night. We both know that, so don't tell me you're fine." Red said and walked her to the bedroom with one hand around her waist.

"Put your your bags in the closet, take a shower and go to bed, ok?"

"You can't talk to me like I was a child, Red! I can do what I want!"

Totally ignoring what she said, he grinned at her and pushed the bathroom door open. "Come on."

She rolled her eyes and got in. He closed the door behind her and she heard him say: "Be careful, your broken rips still hurt with every move."

"Is it me or you who has been beaten up two days long?! I know what to do! Now let me have some privacy!"

"Alright, sweetheart. If you need anything, I'm right here!" Red grinned, although she couldn't see him. This would be fun.

She sighed. Would she ever be allowed to do something on her own in the next four weeks? It was bad enough that she had to share a bed with Red...Of course she was more than grateful that he saved her life and in a way, he was right when he said that she needed someone to care for her...

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Please read and review, I wasn't so happy with the last chapter, but this one will be (a little) fluffy Lizzington :) Thank you for reviewing and following!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

She sighed. Would she ever be allowed to do something on her own in the next four weeks? It was bad enough that she had to share a bed with Red...of course she was more than grateful that he had saved her life and in a way, he was right when he said she needed someone to care for her.

xxxxx

Liz was standing under the hot water in the shower and looked at her various bruises all over her body. She wondered when the blue and green spots on her stomach and her face would finally fade away, everything hurt. Worse of all was that she had to sleep on her back all night due to her broken rips. She had been on her back in this cell and then in her hospital bed for a week, which meant she desperately wanted to sleep on her stomach like usually again, but she couldn't. Not tonight and not in the next few nights. She wanted to sleep alone, not with Red lying next to her and watching her when she slept. She knew she had nightmares and it would be more reasonable to allow him to care for her and to comfort her when she woke up in the middle of the night, but she wanted to be alone. When she was finished, she dressed in panties and a sleepshirt, then brushed her teeth and dried her hair. She didn't want to leave the bathroom and go to bed with him, he would be waiting for her on the other side of the door, most likely not yet asleep. Suddenly, she felt that wearing panties and an oversized t-shirt showed too much skin and as strange as it sounded, she felt kind of underdressed compared to Red.

Liz opened the door and found Red actually sleeping on one side of the bed. Apparently, he had come to the conclusion that waiting for her until she fell asleep was the wrong way. She lay down next to him, trying to move onto her side so that she could sleep more comfortably. She watched him for several minutes until she closed her eyes.

Red looked peaceful when he breathed slowly in and out, almost harmless, not like one of the most dangerous men in the world, not like no.4 on the FBI's most wanted list, not like a murderer.

Liz closed her eyes and cuddled into the blanket, it was great to finally sleep in a big, comfortable bed and not in a hospital, even if it was Red's bed.

xxxxx

_She was lying on the floor again. The cell was smaller and hotter than last time. It hadn't only been two days, no, she had been in there for two weeks and they just wouldn't let her die. The kidnappers had told her that her team and Red were dead and that nobody would come and rescue her. Tom came to visit her everyday to rape her and to hurt her. The other men tortured her with electric shocks and told her they would never let her go, then they left the room. She wondered why it was hotter than before and then she realized that the room was on fire. The new nightmare mixed with the one she had had as a child. The fire was coming closer and the cell was getting hotter from second to second._

"Help! Red!" Liz hadn't realized that she woke up, she was still captured in her dream and when Red's strong arms hugged her to calm her down, she tried to fight it; she didn't know it was him, although it had been the whole past week like this: she had this nightmare, Red woke up by her screams and calmed her down.

"Lizzie, sweetheart. It's ok, nobody is going to hurt you, it's alright. Shh, calm down, it's ok...wake up, Lizzie! It was just a nightmare, you're save here."

"Red? Let me go! What's happening here? I...can't...let me go!" Liz was still over-sensitive, nobody was allowed to touch her. The doctor had said that she would have trouble sleeping and it would be hard for her to let anybody touch her for the next few weeks and that she needed time to recover from what she experienced.

Red let go of her, knowing that if he kept holding her in his arms, she would start to struggle against him because in her current state, her brain couldn't tell the difference between a violent and a gentle touch. When she started crying, he felt the urge to put his arm around her shoulder and stroke over her hair, but he controlled himself and kept the distance between them. They slept under separate blankets so that there would be absolute no skin contact, even if it were unintentional.

This wasn't how Red had pictured Liz in his bed, but he would give her all the time she needed. He heard her fall asleep again by her slower breathing, but knew that this was only the first time she would wake up from a nightmare. Last week, it had happened three to four times every night. He had his own experiences with nightmares, so he knew what Liz was going through.

xxxxx

The next morning, Liz could remember everything what had happened last night and she was terribly embarrassed, although Red had been there for her when it happened last week, too. It felt different to sleep in his bed and be at his home when she had these nightmares. He was still lying next to her, eyes wide open, he hadn't had much sleep last night.

"Lizzie...about last night. You don't have to be ashamed, you know? Having these nightmares is totally normal."

She didn't answer.

"You don't want to talk about it?"_ Don't push her too far_ said a voice inside his head.

She shook her head, turning on her side and staring at the wall.

"That's ok, just tell me when you're ready. We already talked a little about it in the hospital, but I think you need to...process it."

She sighed, it was obvious that she was far from ready. Red tried another angle.

"All right...I was the one who talked and you nodded or shook your head. I will give you time and I won't pressure you." The voice inside his head screamed:_ Are you insane?! You're pressuring her right now! Just leave it alone and bring this topic up next week!_

"Red? How about breakfast?"

"Good idea, but you stay in bed and I prepare it." When she glared at him, he added "Lizzie, no discussion about this, let me do it."

"Fine..." she sighed, not wanting to allow him to be so authoritarian.

xxxxx one week later:

The nightmares had become less and Liz was feeling better, but she wasn't fully recovered yet. They had become closer although she was difficult sometimes; she was impatient and wanted to work again and had called Cooper in secret when Red was gone for business for three hours. Cooper had made it clear that she should rest and come back to work in a few weeks. She hadn't considered that he would tell Red about the call, but when Red came back, there was a fight.

"Hey, sweetheart. Guess who called me."

"Hm? How would I know who calls you?!"

"Cooper. He told me you wanted to work again."

"Uum, well. You know I can't just stay here and wait until these four weeks are over. I need to work. I miss my job, Red. I miss catching the bad guys."

"I know. But right now you can't handle the bad guys."

Deep inside, she knew he was right and sometimes she hated his kind of honesty, it hurt. However, she wouldn't let him take control over her life.

"Let me at least stay in contact with Ressler so he can inform me about the cases."

"You can chat with Donald as long as you want if you promise me to talk about everything but work."

"Why do you think you can tell me what to do?"

He raised an arrogant eyebrow at her. "Because you are emotionally to fragile for handling cases right now."

Liz hadn't expect such an answer, she was speechless for a few moments, then she burst out: "You have no right to judge my mental or emotional state! I'm fine!"

There was it again; this furious glare, this controlled rage. "Then let me tell you this: If you have a fight with someone who's trying to hurt you, how do you react?"

"I fight, shoot him, or wait for someone to assist while I fight. Like always."

"No, you don't. Not right now. Do I have to remind you that you still have these nightmares and that you're fighting me when I try to calm you down with a hug? So no, you won't be going to work."

Liz felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger, Red was right, but she also had the feeling that he was hiding something. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"There is a lot that I'm not telling you." he said with a smug grin.

"I know, but that's not what I mean. There's something about work and Cooper that you're hiding. What is it?"

"I see you haven't lost your profiling skills. When I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't freak out."

"How could I promise that?"

"Just do it. Please."

She stared at him for a long time, debating with herself if she should do what he said or disagree. She decided to do as he told her.

"Fine, I'm listening." she said reluctantly.

"Cooper asked me to inform him everyday about your emotional state." Red told her straight up.

Liz glared at him, this couldn't be possible. Why did everybody think that she was so weak? She had survived in this cell without begging and she wasn't as broken as everyone thought...fine, she had trouble sleeping and those terrible nightmares, but as Red said, this was normal.

"Why? I'm not as unstable as you think! I may be unable to let anybody touch me, but I'm sure this will change. So please, let me go to work. I could stay in the office and do paperwork."

"No, Lizzie." he said with absolute finality. "That's not my decision. You stay here until Cooper says you can work again."

"God, Red. What the hell is wrong with you? Since when do you do what anybody tells you?"

"I don't. I just won't let you. Sweetheart, you are the one who needs someone to tell you what to do-"

She didn't let him finish. "You know what? Go to hell!" She went upstairs into the bedroom and was angry with herself because everything Red had said was right. She needed to change that.

xxxxx two weeks later:

Liz's plan to be more self-confident and more dominant in their 'relationship' didn't go as she thought. It was clear that Red had the upper hand, but the way he cared for her was heart breaking. He gave her everything she wanted and was patient with her, although she could sense that he wanted to get their relationship to another level. Her emotional state and her mood improved and her injuries were healed. What improved Liz's mood most was the fact that she could finally sleep on her stomach again, she was sick of lying the other way round, it reminded her too much of the cell. Sleeping next to Red gave her mixed feelings; she felt save with him and she hadn't had nightmares anymore, but at the same time, there was something different. Before she had been abducted, she had fantasized about sex with him, which had stopped when Tom had come into the cell and asked her about her relationship to Red. Now, weeks later, these fantasies returned and it was hard to lie next to him. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to touch her yet, because she still felt a wave of panic at the slightest touch, but she was willing to try it at least.

Today, they had had a fight again. She really had to admit that it was her fault, because she was the embodiment of impatience and had intentionally provoked a fight and almost pushed him over the edge. He had yelled at her her and then apologized immediately. Now, they were lying in bed although it was actually not that late.

"Red?"

"Yes? Have you finally decided to say sorry? I think it's about time..."

"Uh, well...yes, I'm sorry, but what I actually wanted to say was...I'm ready to talk about what happened in this cell."

He turned his head to her. "You are? You don't have to, you know?"

"But I want to. I can feel that you want me to talk about it and now I'm ready."

He didn't reply, he just waited. Before she started talking, she stroked over her scar nervously.

_I have three options right now._ he told herself,_ I could let her stroke it, although I want her to quit that tick, or I could take the other hand and block it from stroking the scar, which would make her most likely angry, or I could take her hand and stroke over it myself._

Liz was just about to begin when Red took her hand, held it in a firm grip and rubbed his thumb over her scar. At first she wanted to break free, but then decided to just let him stroke it.

He was surprised that she didn't protest. For a brief moment, she had tried to free her wrist, but when he gripped harder, she had relaxed. Liz turned to lie on her right side, closed her eyes and talked about what she experienced. Red didn't interrupt her, he kept on holding her wrist and she even let him stroke over her hair when she cried. It was a huge step to more trust between them. When she was done, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you for listening to me without...interruptions." she said quietly, bit her lips and blushed a little.

After a long time of just staring into her eyes, Red asked: "Do you allow me to kiss it?"

"Kiss what?" she replied hesitantly. Suddenly she felt her pulse and her breathing quicken.

"Your scar. I always wanted to kiss it."

"Uh...ok." She was speechless.

Red bent down to her wrist and loosened the grip a little, then pressed a soft, but long and wet kiss on her scar. She hadn't expected it like that. What she did expect was a quick peck or something not so affectionate. She took his head between her hands and pressed a featherlight kiss on his lips before running her tongue over his lower lip to beg for entrance. Then their tongues met, first slow and sensual, then she felt Red taking control over the kiss. He threw his arms around her waist, pressed her against him and it felt like their tongues were making love to each other, mercilessly, fast and hard. Liz moaned into his mouth and they broke the kiss when both of them couldn't breath anymore.

For a couple of seconds, they just stared at each other without saying a word, then Red broke the silence.

"You have no idea how long I waited for this, Lizzie."

She couldn't say anything, she just had to kiss him again. His lips were soft, just like she imagined, and she wanted to feel them again and again. His hands slipped under her t-shirt, trying to pull it over her head, but she stopped it and flinched at the feeling of his hands on the underside of her breasts. There were too many bad memories of being touched like that. She needed more time.

"Red, I'm...I'm sorry. I can't."

"Not yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"There's no need to be sorry, sweetheart. I can wait." he lied. He couldn't wait, but he wanted to do this right. Give her time and then do whatever she wanted, no matter if slow or fast, tender lovemaking or violent, rough sex._ Considering what happened to her, we should start with the first. _Red thought, almost smiling.

This night, she allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulder during sleeping, although they still slept under separate blankets. Red knew that would change soon, too.

**xxxxx**

**TBC **

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously:

This night, she allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulder during sleeping, although they still slept under separate blankets. Red knew that would change soon, too.

xxxxx

Throughout the week, Liz had thought about her relationship to Red all the time. He wasn't someone you can kiss and then turn down because you have doubts. He was possessive and always got what he wanted, and now, Liz wondered if it was good that she was what he wanted.

She knew that she wanted him, too, but was also still angry with herself for her behavior that night after they had their first kiss. She should have let him continue when he wanted to undress her. God, she behaved like a fifteen year old girl that night...On the one hand, she was dying to sleep with him already and on the other she didn't know what she would feel when she would lie on her back with him on top of her, maybe it would remind her of what Tom had done to her...

It had been five days since their first kiss and Liz felt Red getting impatient.

Red came home from business when she was standing in the kitchen, trying to prepare dinner, she wasn't in the mood for going out tonight. He made sure that he was at home in the evenings and be there for her. Sometimes, he just stayed at home and let other people handle his business.

"Lizzie, you're cooking? Are you sure that you won't set the house on fire? It's not mine, remember that." he grinned.

"Ah, Red, shut up ad kiss me!" she said, threw her arms around his neck and drew him into a kiss.

_That was surprising, my Lizzie seems to heal, she's getting better finally. Maybe there's no need to masturbate in the shower anymore..._he thought with an evil, dirty grin on his face.

He let his hands wander from her back to her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Before she had time to think, she found herself being carried to the bed. They lay next to each other and one second later she felt like 'how to have sex with your clothes on'. She allowed him to pull her t-shirt over her head and unclasp her bra, while she unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie. She still felt a little uneasy and knew they had to stop this, bur still, she let him pull down her pants.

"Lizzie? What is it? You seem...uncomfortable. Are you ok? We can, uh...stop, if you're not ready."

She looked away and nodded, she wanted o stop.

"Can we do this...later? Like in a few days but not tonight? Please?"

"Sure. Let's just sleep."

She heard the disappointment in his voice, but put her sleepshirt on and looked at the wall, facing away from him. She needed to touch him, to feel him, but she couldn't. Every touch reminded her of Tom. She loved kissing Red and wanted him, but her memories of that cell were killing her.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. We can wait."

"You can't and I know it. But...Tom..."

"Forget him, Lizzie. Try to forget what happened to you and relax. We can do this slow and gentle if you want."

"I don't want slow and gentle." Liz said very quietly and blushed.

"No?"

"I want..."

"Harder?"

"Uh...well. Yeah."

"Ohh, that's my girl." he said into her ear, slipped his arm under her blanket, wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close.

"But not tonight."

"Fine." he replied with obvious annoyance in his low voice.

_What the hell am I expecting? She had a traumatic experience and I'm pressuring her just because I can't wait. But what can I say? I am a man and men have needs...she shouldn't have started it at all...God, sometimes I hate myself. Just be patient, damn it! _He thought before he fell asleep.

xxxxx

Later that night, Liz was cold and rubbed her feet against a pillow.

Wait. A pillow at the end of the bed? A pillow that is kind of hairy?

"Are your feet always so cold, Lizzie?"

She opened her eyes in shock. Oh God, no. This wasn't a pillow, this was one of Red's legs. Damn it...

"Um...Red, I didn't want to...disturb your sleep. I'll just move back to my side of the bed."

He grabbed her around the hip.

"No, you won't."

"What?" she replied sleepily and yawned.

Red carefully put both blankets aside and turned her on her stomach, then whispered in her ear: "Trust me, Lizzie. I won't hurt you, just relax and let me do this."

He pulled her shirt over her head and let his hands wander down to her hips. She couldn't breath.

"Sweetheart, shh. Everything's fine. Close your eyes."

He slid her panties down her legs and then brushed her hair over her shoulder. She heard him reach over to the bedside table and a few moments later, she smelled something like lemon and orange. He placed his hands on the back of her upper thighs and gently pushed them apart, slowly, almost too slowly for her, then sat down between them. Then the realization hit her like a wave: he would massage her and then make love to her in case she was ready.

_Damn, Liz. _She told herself, _This is all you ever wanted! Let yourself go and trust him already!_

Red massaged and kneaded her neck, shoulders, arms, back, butt, legs and feet until she was so relaxed she couldn't think anymore. She just wanted him inside of her, all fears were gone.

"You don't have cold feet anymore, do you?" he chuckled.

"Oh no...Red, make love to me."

"I'm not yet done with the foreplay, sweetheart." he whispered into her ear as he turned her on her back to put the lemon oil on her belly and breasts. She noticed that he spent much more time than necessary with each breast and moaned quietly when he licked some of the oil off her nipples.

"Don't you dare falling asleep again, Lizzie."

"You know I won't. Can I ask you something?" she didn't wait for his reply. "What do you want?"

Although her question was very general, Red knew immediately what she meant. He smeared more oil on her lower belly and on her inner thighs as he answered.

"Oh, Lizzie. What I want is pleasuring you in every possible way. I want to..." now his voice was lower "...lick and suck you, push my fingers in and out of you, make you scream and moan in my bedroom, make you loose control..." he trailed off. As he spoke, he had gently pushed two fingers into her and rubbed over her clit.

"Faster!" Liz whispered breathlessly and dug her hands into the sheets, sweating and writhing under him. Red did as he was told and continued turning her on with words.

"I want to...make you mine, restrain you during we make love, making you do what I want and sometimes you may also make me do what you want. I want you under and on top of me, in every single room of this house." Red stopped talking when he felt she was close, withdrew his fingers and pushed his tongue into her to make her come. He let his tongue explore her almost torturous slowly and then let her come harder than she had ever thought. Liz bit down into a pillow, panting and moaning. She lay in Red's arms for a few minutes before she climbed on top of him, lowered her head and placed short, featherlight kisses on his jaw and his neck before he thrust into her. She rocked her hips up and down until she climaxed, Red followed a few moments later. They collapsed on the mattress, sated and exhausted. Both of them stared at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to catch their breaths, then turned to each other and kissed again, this time forcefully and demanding.

"Lizzie? I love you." Red pulled her closer to him and stroked over the side of her neck. She snuggled into his side. "I love you, too, Raymond." The use of his first name made him smile and they fell asleep again.

xxxxx next morning:

Liz woke up from Red's lips on her belly.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Ray. Listen...last night-"

He cut her off. "Don't tell me you regret it."

"No! Absolutely not! It was amazing...and thanks for being so patient with me."

"Oh, Lizzie. Not a problem. As long as you don't regret it, everything's fine."

Suddenly, Liz looked shocked.

"What is it?"

"I forgot dinner in the kitchen yesterday evening. Oh, fuck...It's cold now, I'm sorry!"

"You were my dinner. We can warm it up. And don't you dare using such language in my presence again." he smiled.

"Wait. Someone like you is willing to warm up food from yesterday?"

"Usually not, but I can't resist trying what you cooked."

"I don't believe it tastes very good..."

"Another reason for me to tease you." he grinned.

"You're just looking for a reason to tease me? Idiot!" she replied playfully and licked her lips when he came closer. With one quick move, he had her arms over her head and held her wrists in a firm grip. She looked a little uneasy by the feeling of being immobilized, memories from the cell came back.

"Feeling uncomfortable?" he asked sincerely as he saw the trepidation in her eyes.

Liz thought about that for a moment before she decided not to be scared. "No."

"Good. What did I tell you about this colorful language?"

She just grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to answer? Then I'll make you pay for swearing at me." he chuckled.

She didn't really now what to expect and waited for him to do something. When she could hold his gaze anymore, he tickled her until she begged him to stop. He let go of her, kissed her soundly with a loud smack on her lips and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing breakfast. Stay here. If I see you downstairs, I will tickle the hell out of you, sweetheart. I believe you want to avoid that and will stay in bed until I come back with a delicious breakfast."

Ten minutes alter, he came back.

"What is that?!"

"The dinner from yesterday. I warmed it up."

"For breakfast? You're unbelievable..." she said with a smile.

"I know, Lizzie, I know. I'm so glad you're finally healed." he said when he stroked over her scar.

"Me, too."

THE END

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
